


Las heridas no son sólo físicas

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Good Pansy Parkinson, Healer Pansy Parkinson, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Light Angst, Non-Canon Relationship, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Lesbian Character, POV Pansy Parkinson, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: Escuchó varias veces a alguien diciendo su nombre y salió de sus recuerdos cuando sintió como la zarandeaban. Enfocó la mirada y vio como un par de ojos verdes la observaban con expresión preocupada, sus amigas ya no estaban a su alrededor, sólo estaba ella. Pansy se sentó a su lado tomándola de la mano y apretando un poco en señal de apoyo, sabía que había perdido a mucha gente.
Relationships: Padma Patil/Pansy Parkinson





	Las heridas no son sólo físicas

_**Disclamer**_ : Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa en el reto Tropos, tropos everywhere del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black (FanFiction)_.

Tropo/Cliché sorteado: Curarse heridas después de una batalla.

* * *

Nadie sabía qué había ocurrido, nadie entendía cómo había sucedido pero de algo estaban seguros la mayoría: había acabado. El Gran Comedor estaba repleto de estudiantes heridos, cuerpos inertes sobre el suelo, sangre, sudor y lágrimas; era obvio que habían librado una batalla pero no parecía que estuviesen felices, ¿cómo estarlo con cada cosa que presenciaron?

Padma se encontraba en una esquina rodeada por sus amigas, podía oír como ellas conversaban pero ella no tenía energía para eso. Observaba a su alrededor intentando buscarla, ella le había prometido que se iría pero la alcanzó a ver durante la batalla y, si no hubiera tenido que proteger a sus compañeros, la hubiese ido a buscar.

_Estaba a las afueras del castillo con Lavender a sus espaldas, luchaban contra unos dementores que pretendían matarlas y ahí vio su cabello negro y sedoso, sus movimientos aristocráticos y decididos. Luchaba contra las criaturas del Bosque Prohibido y parecía realmente cansada, quizás otra persona no se hubiese dado cuenta pero ella la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que su tiempo de reacción había bajado, doblaba más la pierna derecha y le temblaba el pulso ligeramente cuando levantaba la varita._

_Un grupo de acromántulas se le acercaron por la espalda, Padma quiso ir a ayudarla pero no llegaría a ella a tiempo. Sintió su pierna arder y se dio cuenta que había perdido la concentración durante un rato. Lavender yacía sobre el suelo con Greyback sobre ella y Leanne la jalaba del brazo para alejarla de ahí, haciéndola reaccionar. Cuando pudo bajar la mirada a su pierna observó cómo la zona estaba inflamada y alrededor de la herida su piel parecía aún más roja…_

Escuchó varias veces a alguien diciendo su nombre y salió de sus recuerdos cuando sintió como la zarandeaban. Enfocó la mirada y vio como un par de ojos verdes la observaban con expresión preocupada, sus amigas ya no estaban a su alrededor, sólo estaba ella.

Pansy se sentó a su lado tomándola de la mano y apretando un poco en señal de apoyo, sabía que había perdido a mucha gente en esas horas, sabía que estaría molesta con ella por no alejarse de todo pero no le pareció justo que otros la defendieran.

Padma tomó su mano entre las de ella y le rozó suavemente el dorso con su pulgar, esperó un momento antes de girar el rostro y observar su pálida piel cubierta de pequeños cortes y un par de manchas de tierra. No tenía sentido ponerse a pelear ahora, ya había pasado y le alegraba que al menos ella estuviese bien.

—Ven, acompáñame —murmuró Pansy levantándose y empezando a andar hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Padma dándose cuenta que su novia llevaba una cajita en la mano.

—No te puedo dejar con ese corte en la pierna y la señora Pomfrey se va a tardar un poco más, mejor me pongo yo con ella.

—¿De cuándo acá te interesa curar a la gente?

—Eres tú de la que hablamos —Pansy bajó más el tono de voz ladeando el rostro para verla—, y fue por mi culpa.

—¿De qué hablas? —Padma no supo cómo ella se había dado cuenta de eso.

—Te vi, estabas pendiente de mi cuando te atacaron.

—¿Cómo? —soltó un suspiro colocándose frente a su pareja—. Nada de eso, no fue culpa de nadie.

—Siéntate —dijo señalando uno de los pocos bancos que no habían quedado destruidos—, y no te muevas.

Pansy subió el pantalón de su pareja para poder observar la herida pero se dio cuenta que le habían colocado un pedazo de tela sobre ella. Enseguida abrió el botiquín a un lado sacando unas pequeñas tijeras, se acercó a la pierna de Padma con determinación, cortó el trozo de tela que tenía sobre la herida, procurando retirarlo lentamente siendo consciente de que se le podía haber pegado a la piel por la sangre seca.

Observó el corte un segundo antes de sacar su varita y empezó a murmurar palabras en un idioma extraño. Padma la quiso detener pero lo que estaba haciendo su novia parecía funcionar, se le había empezado a bajar la inflamación y el tinte de rojo alrededor comenzaba a desaparecer.

Pansy dejó la varita a un lado para coger una pequeña botella del botiquín, justo sobre la herida le colocó unas cuantas gotas del líquido granate que contenía. Ardía pero era aguantable, Padma intentó mantener la pierna inmóvil sin saber que Pansy la había inmovilizado justo antes.

Mientras esperaba que la medicina hiciera efecto, Pansy agarró algodón y con un poco de alcohol limpió el área alrededor del corte, asegurándose de no pasar las motas por sobre la parte que aún estaba cubierta por un líquido amarillento y viscoso.

Padma la observaba sorprendida al no tener ni idea de que a ella se le diera tan bien la curación, quizás debería alentarla a que se convirtiera en medimaga, no sería una mala opción. Pansy tomó una pinza y la desinfectó para retirar con ella unas astillas que recién había visto, con eso le pareció terminar de tratar la herida de su novia.

Sacó el rollo de gasa de la cajita y cortó un pedazo, le puso alcohol encima y la colocó sobre el corte. Enseguida tomó una venda y envolvió con ella la pierna de Padma un par de veces, asegurándola en su lugar con un clip.

Subió el rostro para ver cómo se sentía y se encontró con Padma devolviéndole la sonrisa, estaba orgullosa de haberla podido ayudar un poco, igual la señora Pomfrey revisaría lo que hizo pero estaba segura que así estaría mucho mejor de lo que estaba antes con ese trozo de tela encima.

Pansy vio por el rabillo del ojo a las amigas de su novia observándolas detenidamente, aún le costaba un poco acostumbrarse a eso, Padma le decía que ellas no la conocían tanto y por eso no confiaban en ella. Tampoco fue muy inteligente de su parte intentar entregar a Potter antes de la batalla, no se le ocurrió algo mejor para prevenir lo que iba a pasar.

Padma les hizo señas para se alejaran aunque sabía que no le harían caso. Ambas eran conscientes de la mirada penetrante de las chicas pero lo intentaron ignorar. Pansy sintió el suave roce de Padma sobre su mejilla y ladeó el rostro queriendo que no dejara de demostrarle su cariño de esa forma tan dulce.

Mantuvieron los ojos cerrado por un momento, disfrutando que la tranquilidad que se habían creado en su burbuja y ocultando el dolor en el rincón más profundo de sus corazones. Era cierto que todo estaba destruido a su lado, familias y amistades hechas trizas por una batalla inesperada, mejor dicho, por una guerra en la que no les correspondía pelear aún.

—Pansy, ahora me acompañas a un lugar un poco más privado.

—¿Para qué, Padma? —preguntó nerviosa observándola a los ojos.

—¿Cómo puedo revisar qué te hicieron esas acromántulas si seguimos aquí en medio del pasillo? —Padma sólo se preocupaba por la salud de su novia.

—No es nada, no me hicieron daño.

—No lo creeré hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos —se levantó del banco agarrando el botiquín mientras esperaba a su pareja—. Confío en ti pero no me quedaré tranquila hasta saber que estás bien.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó Pansy comenzando a caminar de la mano de Padma hasta la torre de Gryffindor.

Llegaron y Padma dijo la contraseña bajo la mirada dubitativa de la Dama Gorda, a ella le gustaba mucho el romance pero no estaba muy de acuerdo en dejar pasar a una estudiante de Slytherin. Su mirada iba y venía entre las dos chicas hasta que se retiró y las dejó entrar.

Pansy nunca había estado en la sala común de Gryffindor y no podía creer lo que sentía al estar ahí, era un lugar muy acogedor. «Quizás sea el color, lo hace ver todo más calientito». Se dejó llevar por unas escaleras hasta que llegaron a la séptima puerta de madera y entraron juntas, cerrándola justo detrás de ellas.

Padma se sentó sobre la cama más cerca y colocó el botiquín sobre la cobija roja, le señaló la cama de al lado a Pansy mientras se sacaba la chaqueta para así tener un poco más de movilidad.

—Vamos, Pansy. La cama no te va a morder —Padma intentó no reírse con su intervención.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Pansy no quería aceptar que estaba nerviosa—. Te digo que no me pasó nada.

—Siéntate, por favor —Padma la vio haciéndole ojitos, sabiendo que ella no podría resistirse a esa expresión. Lo había comprobado antes.

Pansy retiró el dosel de la cama y se sentó de cara a su novia esperando a saber qué pensaba hacer Padma, la vio levantarse y acercarse a ella colocando las manos sobre sus rodillas. Pansy se ponía más nerviosa con cada segundo que pasaba, sabía que ella sólo quería cuidarla pero no estaba acostumbrada a dejar que otros vean su debilidad.

Padma la besó sin previo aviso, fue un suave y corto roce, transmitiéndole el cariño que sentía y queriendo hacer que se relajara. Su intención no era cruzar la línea que había trazado Pansy desde que se acercaron pero estaba preocupada por ella y por su salud.

Pansy se echó hacia atrás sorprendida, no era la primera vez que se besaban pero cualquiera podría haber entrado a la habitación y ellas quedarían un poco mal al encontrarse así con todo lo que había sucedido esa noche. El movimiento la hizo cambiar la expresión en su rostro, el dolor invadió sus ojos y esa fue una señal muy obvia para Padma de que su novia no estaba del todo bien.

—Sabía que algo no andaba bien —murmuró colocándose detrás de Pansy.

Le levantó la camisa un poco y vio tres marcas sobre su pálida piel, la habían mordido y ella no quería decirle. Seguramente para que no se preocupara más por ella pero ahora estaba angustiada. «¿Y el veneno? ¿Qué pasó aquí?».

—La señora Pomfrey me quitó el veneno enseguida —susurró Pansy bajando el rostro—. No quise decirte para no alarmarte, ya tienes mucho encima.

—Pansy, no tienes que pensar así conmigo, lo sabes bien —dijo colocándole una mano sobre el hombro, apretando suavemente.

—Me da miedo —soltó un suspiro volteando el rostro para ver a su novia—, no sé qué hacer.

—Ven —Padma abrió los brazos invitándola a que se refugiara en ellos—. No todas las heridas son físicas, Pansy. Y hoy no ha sido un día fácil.

—Lo siento —musitó esperando que ella la escuchara.

—No tienes que disculparte.

—Escúchame un momento —clavó sus ojos en los de ella alejándose un poco de su cuerpo—. No me interrumpas, por favor.

Pansy esperó que ella asintiera y comenzó a hablar sobre su pasado, de cómo su padre la mandaba a arrancar las flores del patio cuando era pequeña, cómo la hacía quedarse despierta mientras él practicaba hechizos de magia oscura, cómo la obligaba a regañar a los elfos cuando no hacían algo bien. Él decía que era para formar su carácter, para que no tuviese que dejarse llevar por nadie, para que no dependiera de un hombre para mantener el orden.

Le contó sobre las veces que lo acompañó a las reuniones de Mortífagos en su quinto año, de cómo ellos la insultaban por no querer formar parte de ese grupo, sobre la primera vez que su padre le levantó la mano delante de su madre y de cómo se sintió cuando enseguida fue a atacarla a ella por estar donde no le correspondía.

Padma no dejó de acariciarle el dorso de las manos mientras hablaba y quería limpiarle las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas pero esas eran la señal de que Pansy estaba creciendo, de que empezaba a sanar sus propias heridas emocionales. Ella sólo esperaba poder ayudarla con eso, por eso se mantuvo en silencio y escuchó atentamente todo lo que decía, intentó no caer ante la tristeza y la ira que la invadían con cada situación que Pansy le narraba.

Sabían que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían ido a la torre pero no les importaba. Llevaban un poco más de seis meses saliendo y nunca habían podido llegar a sentirse así, se habían contado datos al azar antes pero nada como esto, nada como Pansy abriéndose totalmente a ella, nada como ella dejando ver todo el dolor que su familia le había causado.

Padma lo entendió, supo lo difícil que ha sido la vida para ella, comprendió la razón por la que Pansy no quería que muchos supieran que ella era feliz con una mujer. Y en ese momento admiró a su novia quien, con todo lo que le había sucedido desde pequeña, nunca había actuado de forma violenta, no había ni golpeado a nadie ni hechizado gravemente a alguien en todos estos años en el colegio.

Fue justo cuando Pansy soltó sus manos y le dio la espalda cuando Padma entendió que había terminado, así que se le acercó con delicadeza por la espalda y la envolvió en un abrazo reconfortante, colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Pansy y procuró no decir nada, a la espera de que ella se tranquilizara.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntó Pansy con la voz rota y sollozando débilmente.

—No sé pero eso no es importante ahora —murmuró Padma sin alejarse de su novia—, ya veremos.

—¿Qué haremos nosotras? —musitó ladeando el rostro para poder ver a Padma.

—Por ahora podemos quedarnos aquí, nadie dirá nada —Padma sabía que eso no duraría para siempre pero lo aprovecharía mientras durara.

—Eres buena escuchando a los demás —Pansy sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima con todo lo que le dijo a Padma.

—No sabía que habías tenido una vida tan difícil —Padma quería mantenerse fuerte por ella.

—Nadie tiene porqué saberlo —suspiró girando su cuerpo un poco más hacia Padma.

—No tienes que cargar con ese peso tú sola —dijo tomando las manos de su novia—, me tienes a mí, no te olvides de eso.

—Sí, lo estoy intentando.

—Me alegra que me lo contaras —ambas tenían una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—¿Cómo fue que dijiste hace rato? —interrogó acercándose a ella.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó en respuesta alzando una ceja.

—No todas las heridas son físicas —susurró Pansy subiendo una mano al antebrazo de Padma—, y tú me ayudas a sanarlas todas.

Padma no pudo evitar acortar la distancia entre ellas, rozándole los labios con cariño y acunando su mejilla con la palma de la mano. Los besos eran más salados y con eso se sentía totalmente conectada con su novia en ese momento.

Pansy colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Padma y la sintió temblar levemente, sabía que en ese momento a solas se habían acercado más que en los seis meses anteriores y estaba feliz.

Ambas muchachas lloraban pero esta vez no eran lágrimas de tristeza ni dolor, esta vez sonreían.

Esa noche habían cambiado muchas cosas, esa noche no había sido fácil.

Todo iba a ser diferente entre ellas a partir de ahora, todo empezaba a despejarse desde esa noche.

* * *

Perdón por todos los errores que hayan (estoy segura que hay varios...)

Me quedó un poco más angst o dramático de lo que esperaba.

¡Espero crucios y comentarios! :)


End file.
